ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of War: Aftermath
Previous Chapter Children of War: Aftermath Licking Thy Wounds Ozpin was correct about the evacuation zone. At the risk of many police and town militia, in addition to Atlas soldiers, they managed to secure a slew of the citizens into a quartered off area couple of kilometers away from the city limits near the nearby cliffs and gulf access to the sea. Many people were disheveled or in some state of disrepair, business owners to housewives, children to the elderly, all of them looking either relieved to be alive or visibly depressed. This wasn't even an accounting to the other people who had come from beyond Vale to attend the Vytal Festival, and their treatment as well. Once they had past through the checkpoints, Oz insisted he meet with Ironwood and the other teachers while they can get the rest they so deserve. This left them in a quartered off area where students of participating neighboring kingdoms were led and those who were a part of Beacon itself. Thankfully it was easy enough to find out where to look for the others, as Blake was pacing in front of what looked like a large white tent. "Blake!" Nora cried out, being the first to run up with the others in tow to hug the feline Faunus. While she did get a weak returning embrace, the ginger pulled back and saw her look despondent. Pulling back so the others could greet her, she could only ask aloud. "Are they okay? Yang and the others, I mean." "They thankfully aren't in...critical condition...thanks to Penny," She held her midsection, looking away from them as her lips trembled. "Weiss is said she'll make a full recovery in a few days. She just has to take it easy because of the concussion but the cut was thankfully mitigated by the emergency Aura transferrence. Ruby was in a rougher state, but they said she'll live. She," Looking to Seth momentarily, her eyes were almost blank before looking down at herself. "She was calling out your name, drifting in and out of consciousness. As for Yang..." She stopped, her voice hitching as her eyes welling up with tears and her whole body shook. Hands raised up to her face as she began to weep, making everyone present to look on in silence. As she tried to recompose herself, she couldn't bear to look Anthony in the eyes, as she confessed aloud, "I'm sorry. She's in so much shock. I can't even get her to look at me. She's just so hurt and I...I can't...!" Anthony's blood grew cold, and almost all sensation left his body, but his next words were instant. "Take me to her." "And take me to Ruby!" Seth piped in, before shaking his head and spreading his arms out. "Hell, take us to our teammates! We need to see if-" "Guys." Rohan pressed in gently, stepping in front of them. He placed a hand on Blake's shoulder and gave a squeeze before passing a pleading gaze at his teammates. "Please. We're all hurting from this tragedy. I'd rather not lay pressure on another person who's clearly suffering." Both Anthony and Seth had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, with a disgruntled Anthony looking away and Seth carrying a more downcast expression. Seeing as he wasn't going to get a response from them, Rohan turned back to Blake and offered her a soft, encouraging smile. "Blake. If they are alive and stable, that's what matters the most. If you could, please take us to them as quickly as possible. I'm sure they too are wondering if we're all right." "I doubt the same could be same for me, all things considering." The stranger remarked dryly, chuckling a little. "But, if you will. There is someone I need to see in particular." Blake briefly turned, recognizing that the resemblance of the man speaking was to Elisha. Though she didn't speak of it, she knew that he must have some vested interest in speaking to the injured team of ARES. Complying with a somber nod, the Feline Faunus parted the fabric opening of the tent and led them in. There they could see a number of noteworthy students lying on stretchers and mattresses, all supplied by Ironwood's forces. Medical machines were hooked up to the more severely wounded, ranging from supplying medical fluid through IV tubes to breathing masks. They saw that Sun was sitting alone, partially bandaged across the head but was relatively unmarked by the tragedy he attempted to help quell. He was flanked by two of his teammates, injured but nothing severe as they could see. Scarlet David was asleep on Sun's left, one arm broken and in a cast, while his left foot was suspended by a brace. Sage Ayana on Sun's right was lying back, his chest wrapped in several folds of bandages but looked to be doing alright. Even as Sun looked up towards Blake the pair didn't seem to have any inherent light spark between them. This was a place of rest and recovery at best, and mourning at worst. They didn't have the strength to be cavalier about this ordeal and he had no reason to share his thoughts on the issue. They'd see team DSRT sans Sahara, gathered around a single bed. Desmond was bandaged all over, from his face, arms and chest, but looked more engrossed in deep thoughts than he was about speaking. Rachel was sitting beside him, trying to soothe him with rubs to his shoulder and back, doing little else at the moment. Tesla looked to be rubbing a piece of metal along his Faunus claws, briefly looking over to regard Blake with a nod before seeing the others pass by. Beyond them they could see MKBD was across from their left, but all eyes went to the right in recognition. The sight of Neptune sitting near Weiss brought all eyes to the three beds adjacent to each other. His hands were folded over the white haired heiress left hand, sitting on a stool as she had a several layer gauze on her forehead while her chest was wrapped in a medical sheet over more bandaged wrapping. Behind Neptune was Ruby, breathing through an oxygen mask with a cast placed over her chest down to her waist. She also had lightly bandaged areas around her arms and face, but it was inconsequential compared to what she was enduring through the need to aid respiration. Just beyond Neptune's gaze they could see Yang. She was laying on the bed, her right arm covered in a stump with an extension of what looked like a molding of a cast in the exact measurements to her left slightly wrapped appendage. She was disheveled, her eyes a dim violet as she looked away to the right with slight signs of her breathing deeply. Even as they approached, she didn't even flinch nor acknowledged they were even present. "I...I knew they'd be hurt but..." Jaune quietly gaped, his eyes looking over sorrowfully while Pyrrha looked with equally bleak emeralds in her eyes. "They got this hurt, all for my sake-" "Don't say that," Nora turned to snap, keeping her voice even as to not rouse the recovering surrounding her. Her blue eyes met Pyrrhas as she grit her teeth, her face welling with emotion. "They fought to stop them. Harkin and the others. If they didn't put themselves on the line, they would've come after you and we really wouldn't be speaking to one another. Just be thankful instead of sorry for once, Pyrrha!" Ren placed a hand on both of their shoulders, dispersing the pair's gaze and returning to the three bedridden comrades. They'd see, right beside Yang was Elisha, in a far better state of being than the wounded members of Team RWBY. Nodding, Ren looked over to the members of ARES and cued them in that they could go ahead. Blake, however, stood in place and was unable to join them. She walked away, out of the tent and left them to their own devices. Penny only looked briefly at her before joining Ruby's side, quietly acknowledging her state before sitting on her knees beside her. "I did the best I could," Penny admitted softly, stating it more as fact rather than regret. "I'm just glad they made it back here. Blake must have carried all of them on her own." "Someone give her extra points for being our MVP tonight." Seth joked, although his tone was half-hearted. He took up a lying spot beside Ruby, sliding a hand within her own and squeezing gently. It was so terrifyingly surreal, seeing the normally energetic and cheery girl lying in an half-dead state. While part of him clearly despised the ones who had contributed to this and the injuries of the others, another part of him also blamed himself. Too many times, it seemed as if he needed someone to bail him out of a situation. This moment had nearly cost Ruby her life, and in the end, he himself accomplished nothing. It was too familiar with a memory of a certain failed train robbery. He sighed shakily, the resulting noise almost coming out like a sob. He slowly raised Ruby's hand up to his lips, whispering to her. "Pup. It's okay. I'm here." He tried to encourage her, but even he sounded very uncertain. "Everything's okay now, every... everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine, okay? This is... this is nothing. It's nothing..." As he spoke to the sleeping Ruby, Anthony and Rohan brought themselves over to Yang and Elisha, respectively. The sight of Yang brought Anthony pause, his heart stopping for a moment. Just like Ruby, Yang carried herself in a way opposite of her usual self. There was no witty or cheeky line to greet him, no chirp in her voice to lift spirits. There was only the look of someone battered to their limit and beyond. It didn't help that she too, just like him, had lost an arm. The sight of it was enough to make his stomach turn, images of familiarity running through his head. He remembered lying on a bed in the village he and Jericho had made it to, after they had escaped from the train crash and the forest of Grimm. Everything up to that point had rendered him completely numb, and it took a hell of a lot of talk from Jericho in order to get him out of that moment of depression. He remembered how he was, how he was barely responding to anything, content to just lie in bed and rot if it meant not having to think about what had transpired before, looking forward to death more than anything else- -did his breathing pick up? He abruptly halted when he realized he was starting to hyperventilate. One of his hands raised itself to his face, fingers clawing slightly as he took in a deep, sharp breath. With a harsh exhale, he shook out his head and held out his hand in a signal to stop. There was a self-scolding scowl on his face. No. He couldn't afford to lose himself here. His friends needed him. She needed him. As he moved closer, he saw Rohan move over to Elisha's side and sit down just as the fish Faunus was stirring. "Mmm...." Elisha groaned, writhing a little in his bed. His eyes struggled to open, and he had to blink a few times to regain his clarity. "What in Dust...? Where am I...?" It took a few seconds for him to completely register everything, and he immediately sat up in alarm. "Wait a minute, where's--?!" "Elisha!" Rohan cut him off, pressing a hand against his shoulder and causing the startled boy to look at him. He gently pushed him back on his bed. The fish Faunus was topless, exposed save for a bandage wrapping around his abdomen. His ponytail had also been undone, matching the look the stranger carried. "It's all right. We're not out there anymore. All of us got out of there. We're safe now." Elisha winced, turning his head to see his bed-ridden compatriots. He stilled for a moment before relaxing, a rather solemn look on his face. "Safe." He repeated wearily. "But certainly not unharmed." "The hell happened?" Anthony asked gruffly, sitting down Indian-style beside Yang. "Adam Taurus happened." Elisha answered back, with a hint of anger in his tired voice. "You can blame him for making you and Yang match now." Anthony wasn't sure whether to snicker or be offended. But he let Elisha continue. "Ruby tried attacking Harkin before he could deliver any sort of coup de grace. But he took her down, too. I..." Elisha looked rather pained, looking away from Anthony. "I couldn't see it clearly, but... I could hear... his foot on her head and..." He trailed off, shaking his head fervently. "She had a front-row seat to it." And just like that, the humor was gone. Anthony's mouth almost twisted into a snarl, hands quietly clenching into fists for several seconds - seconds that felt too long for either of them. He had to let out another exhale to calm himself. He turned his attention to Yang once more, but not before he heard Elisha speak one more time. "I'm sorry, Anthony." "....yeah." Anthony muttered back bitterly. "Me, too." He turned his attention completely to Yang. He tried his best to shake off his negative feelings, raising a hand up and offering a weak smirk. "So..." He began. "Daisy. You seem to be looking to try the whole cyberarm thing, too, I'm guessing. The connection's gonna hurt like a bitch, and you might need to keep a few painkillers around for a few days. But, after that, it's smooth sailing. You're going to be fine." "...she died," Yang confessed. Turning slowly, blank eyes stared at him with a barely compressed amount of emotion. Lips were cracked and he could see that she was truly in remorse. The dread filled within what was once bright amethysts were now full of self deprecating dread. "For a few seconds, while Penny was trying to stop the bleeding, Ruby was....was dead. But, Blake managed to help Penny and...she...she's just barely hanging on." Raising her other arm to wrap it around her eyes, she began to grit her teeth, tears sliding down with an unseen quiver around her brows, "It was my stupid fault! I came in with no plan! I got hurt and then she...she came screaming like something out of Hell. I've never seen her more angry. And then she...Harkin shot her...and, he began to put his boot against her head. I begged, and begged, but he just kept doing it. I was watching my sister die because I was too stupid, too weak, to stop it!" "It's not your fault," Weiss spoke up, surprising some but not breaking the sobs that came from the blonde. Her eyes weakly flourished and Neptune pulled his hands back from hers, allowing her to sit uprigth. In a medical gown, the undone sideways ponytail was now lying in abundance over her shoulders down her back. Looking over at Anthony and Yang, she iterated with a calm factual look that showed emotion had also been drained from her face. "Adam was too strong for us to handle. We were all tired, none of us were at full power. Harkin's team was just that good, and with Adam there, I think it was a miracle any of us survived." "That's right," Nora turned to look at Seth whom was kneeling by the still form of Ruby. "Qrow showed up and saved us! I wish I stuck around to see it but he took on all four of them at once! He really helped us out of a jam!" "Indeed," Ren nodded with acknowledgement, looking over to Elisha with a grim smile. "If Ruby and Yang's uncle hadn't shown up when he did, we all would be dead, or in a much worse state than we are now. We owe our lives to him as much as we do to Penny's timely use of Aura transferrence." Penny placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, trying to comfort him in a way she only saw Ruby do, "I know this may not seem like much, but...if you're Ruby's friend, all you can do is be there for her. I will stay by her until she recovers, for as long as I am allowed. Don't you think she'd be happy to see us when she finally wakes up?" Had it not been for Yang's earlier words, Seth would've gladly accepted Penny's. But as it was, his blood froze. Ruby had died. It may have only been for a few seconds. But Harkin had succeeded in killing her. A few seconds could've been a minute. One minute could've been five. Five minutes could've been permanent. His teammates were just as shaken by this revelation, looking at one another uncertainly. None of them could entertain the thought of losing the plucky scythe-wielder. But it nearly happened tonight. It could happen tonight. So Seth chuckled humorlessly, even at the hand in his shoulder. "That's a big "when" you're selling there, Penny.' "Seth-" Anthony began. "Don't even." Seth hissed, grunting as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He didn't relinquish his hold on Ruby's hand. "There's no sugarcoating this shit. If someone died for a few seconds, they're pretty close to going down permanently. She could very well die within the minute and I'm gonna be partially to blame for it." "Don't start talking like that." Elisha insisted, trying to sit up as well. His efforts only earned him sharp pains in his abdomen and he ended up resigned to being prostrate. "Nothing was your fault." "Oh, but it is!" Seth retorted mockingly, throwing a free hand up. "Mr. damsel-in-distress does it again! This happens every time! When Willis threw me in that fucking White Fang labor camp, Sahara bailed me out. When we were cornered by Havigen's men on that train, Sahara bailed me out. When we got captured and tortured at Mountain Glenn, Ruby went in swinging to free me! And again, tonight! When Lionel spouted off that spiel about Sahara being on their side, Ruby was the first one wanting to tear him a new one! You see where I'm going with this?" He gestured to Ruby. "If I kept my shit together, then maybe things would've been a little different. I can't keep doing this, Anthony. There's gonna be a time when I'll have to save myself. And as of right now, if I was put into that situation, I'd be fucked royal." A moment of silence. His teammates shared a rather grim look. Seth looked down at his free hand with a frigid glare, clenching it into a fist. "No more. I didn't come this far just so I could be everyone else's bitch. I'm getting new guns, investing everything I got into whatever drills the headmaster cooks up. When I'm done? The next time I face down someone like Lionel, Willis or Cinder? They're gonna know how hard this clown's gonna bow down. Half-Maiden, full Maiden, maximum overmaiden, I don't give a damn." The grip on Ruby's hand tightened. "They're gonna pay for hurting me, my friends... and especially my girl." A chuckle from the stranger, who had remained quiet and hesitant. He wore a soft smile of pride. "Such terrible times, and yet there is still such strong resolve. Refreshing." It was here that eyes finally took notice - especially Elisha. "Hold on, who-?" He attempted to rise once again. But he stopped when he saw the stranger move beside him and take a seat. His eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, stars..." "Truly, I wish this could have been under better circumstances." The stranger lamented, his regret tempering what would've been a warm and inviting smile. "But, alas. It is a pleasure to see you again, Muraco - better to see you still alive." "Ah-!" Elisha reeled back a little, slightly alarmed and blushing. It caused the stranger to frown in concern. "Muraco?" "D-do they know?" Elisha blurted. "About-" "Oh!" The stranger's eyes briefly widened in realization. "I only spoke to the blonde Knight and the brown-haired warrior. But if you can fill in the rest-" Elisha lit up. "I would be happy to!" He turned himself to the others as best as he could, finally pushing himself up to sit on his mattress. The stranger extended ba hand against his back to support him. "Boys and girls." Elisha spoke clearly, though he could not rid himself of his enthused smile. "I know this is a bit off topic and I've only talked about him to a few select companions. But-" He spread an arm to the stranger. "I'd like to introduce my elder brother, Ebon!" "Of the Hamask Faunus tribe." The proclaimed Ebon added, nodding. "The pleasure is all mine in meeting you, honestly." "Wow!" Nora gaped, her eyes now turned to the mystery man and realized his importance now. "No wonder you looked like Elisha! I swore you were like a cousin or something, but his brother?! Well ain't that a coincidence!" "Yes, it is nice to see a new friendly face," Ren admitted with a smile, glad there was some levity to their currently dour situation. Yang was quieter, no longer crying, as the developments changed. Hearing Seth of all people swear to not screw up and be responsible for people getting hurt lit something inside of her. Weak as she may feel, she unfolded her arm to grab for Anthony's, her eyes still puffy and her face still construed into a sad face. But still, she clenched it with a trembling hand, and forced a smile beyond her pained visage. "I'm going to try...for Ruby...for you...and myself...to not be weak anymore," She hoarsely squeaked out, trying to emphasize just how much she wanted to change. "I could care less about my arm. It's my own stupid fault. But Ruby almost dying? I can never undo what happened to her, and what I allowed to happen. So...from now on...I'll try to be better both as a sister, and someone you can depend on, Anthony." "Glad to hear someone didn't give up forever," Weiss said, half jab and half pleased, as she smiled with an upright sitting posture. Looking to Neptune, Penny and Seth, she couldn't help but find her face turn into a frown, a look of contemplation crossing her face. She didn't want to voice it just yet but she had an inkling suspicion in the next day or two, that she'd hear from him; and she might not be able to refuse him this time. "I'm happy that Ruby has a friend like you, Seth," Penny confessed quietly, her hand now wrapping him in a half hug as she looked back at Ruby's quietly breathing, partially obscured face with a smile of her own. "I can see why she fought so hard to stay alive, and why she got angry. She cares for you a lot." Despite himself, Seth managed a small smirk. "The feeling's mutual." He replied softly. "If-" He had to pause, the initial next choice of words leaving a rather bad taste in his mouth. "If she makes it, I'll make sure to repay every moment she's had to pull my carcass out of the fire. She deserves better than this." For a brief moment, he looked over at Penny. Using a free hand, he returned her half-hug. "Y'know, Penny. You're a blatant oddball. But I'm real glad that Ruby managed to make a friend out of you. I'm glad that I'' managed to make a friend out of you." He briefly rolled his eyes. "Despite initial contact. In case I didn't make it clear any time before, you're all right in my book. Thanks for everything, yeah?" Yang's grip on Anthony's arm earned his surprise. But he wasn't so surprised as to yank his arm away or recoil. It only took him a second for him to recover, and he quietly listened to her words. There was a twinge in his chest, listening to how hoarse she sounded. But he didn't let it shake him. Instead, he turned a little bit so he could face her. His free hand slowly reached up to caress her face, and he met her gaze. "I'd already go the distance between Remnant and the moon for you." He said lowly. "But if you're up for making the long, hard trek with me..." He gave a smirk and a small chuckle. "Well, that'd be the ''shit." "And it's always nice to know the little guppi has plenty of friends." Ebon answered to Ren and Nora, raising a hand and smiling. "We should-" "Ah-!" Elisha's cheeks were tinted red, and he gave Ebon a somewhat offended look. "Ebon!" Ebon's smile dropped. "Hello, Muraco." He deadpanned. "Do not call me that!" Elisha hissed. Ebon raised an eyebrow. "What? Muraco? Is that not your-" "No, no, no!" Elisha shook his head fiercely. "Guppi! I am not seven years old anymore, you can't just-!" "Oh, nonsense!" Ebon's smile grew bigger, and he slipped an arm around Elisha's shoulders. "Age doesn't matter. You will always be my "little guppi"." Elisha palmed his face with both hands, uttering a muffled groan and earning Ebon's contained laughter. "Why are we related?!" It was here that Rohan, who had been content with steadily observing the exchanges, took an idle look around. A thought crossed his head, one that the others seemingly hadn't expressed. "Where's Blake?" His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked over to the two brothers. "I'm going to go check on Blake." He said suddenly, stopping Ebon's laughter and earning both of their curious eyes. "Huh?" Elisha blinked, looking around as if he was just realizing she was still absent. "Well, I would've thought she'd come back by now! Odd. I do hope she's faring well..." He looked a little pained. "After all, she didn't look all that well when we first came in. Everything must be taking its toll on her." "I am certain that more than a few of the students in our present company would like to thank her." Ebon added, offering a small, encouraging smile. "For her efforts in their rescue." Rohan nodded, turning and moving to exit the tent. "I'll be back as quickly as I can." "By all means, take your time!" Elisha called out to his retreating figure. "The storm is over for the time being, after all!" The Hard Truth As Rohan left, Desmond stood upright, much to the surprise of his two comrades. The big man lumbered over, Tesla following in line in case he stumbled from exhaustion and injuries, while Rachel glided smoothly and quietly behind him. The three approached the students, with the biggest man -now acting leader- nodding to the brunette with his arms folded over his chest. "You Seth McBrown?" He inquired roughly. "Are you his friend?" Penny inquired with blinking eyes, having just been beaming at how Seth returned her hug and said such nice things to her. Her smile couldn't be wiped away, even though the mood of the three was vastly different than her own. "We need to talk, preferably alone," Desmond intoned, looking to the others that were gathered together. "Is that a problem? If so, we can discuss here but I'd rather he alone knows about it." "Is he in trouble?" "No, I just have some courtesy when it's involved with...sensitive and personal...matters," He belabored to Nora, his eyes locking onto Seth's, letting him know this was something only he'd really understand and find important. "Again, I leave it up to you." Meanwhile, away from the tent, Blake was leaning against the hull of a Bullhead transport. The hovercraft was parked nearby and she was curled into a ball with her knees resting her head with arms wrapped around the legs. She was so exhausted, emotionally as well as physically, in trying to make it to the evacuated safe zone of Ironwood's making. And now, learning everything and waiting for everyone to be stabilized, she couldn't take anymore of it. She just wanted everything to end so she could finally find peace. Category:Children of War Category:Fanfiction Category:Mangetsu20 Category:Achrones150